Enrichment Institute
by AngelWolfSong
Summary: Deep underground, unknown to both human and robot kind, there is an institute. The Enrichment Institute. This evil place captures humans, animals, and robots from all over the world. And one day, the boss of the Institute, the Demon Masuta, decides to capture Astro... and experiment on him. Rated M for: swearing, blood, gore, and homosexual acts. (There is yaoi and some hentai.)
1. Prologue

Prologue,

As usual, screams of torture echoed in the Institute. Masuta would normally grin at waking up to the screams, but today all he did was snarl in anger. How he _needed_ to catch that boy! The one that had saved the world and all of rotten humanity.

How to do it? _How to do it?!_

Suddenly, it struck him. Use someone he loved as a way to lure him. But who...? Once again, a brilliant plan sparked through his demon brain: his little sister, Zoran. Now he grinned, his long, twisted fangs glistened in the dim, red light of his room. Oh, yes. Soon that boy would be his.

All his.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

"Come on, Astro," Ken waved, waiting for him just outside the yard's fence. Alejo and Ambercrombie hollered as well for him to hurry. Astro waved at him through his bedroom window to let them know he'd heard, then closed it to change. He opened up almost all of his drawers to find something to wear. Today he wanted to wear something different. He wasn't quite sure why, but wanted to anyway.

After minutes of searching, he found the perfect outfit: a mint green t-shirt, a black turtle neck jacket, and blue jeans. He hurriedly put them on and rushed down stairs. Astro snatched his back pack up from the floor next to the door, shouting "Bye! I'm off to school!" and accidently slamming the door behind him.

"Wait!" Nora cried, hovering into the room. But he was already gone. "Oh dear," she hummed, "he forgot to recharge..."

...

All four boys ran almost the whole way to school. But on their way, something stopped Astro. He whirled around and tackled the criminal that had just run out of the store they passed. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked slyly, pinning the man down. A store clerk came running out and took back the money. "Thanks so much, Astro," she praised. Astro gave her a nod.

Abruptly, the thief screeched, and then there was a gunshot. From behind Astro. He suddenly had a huge pain in his back, spreading more by the second. Feeling numb and dizzy, he got off of the man and tried to stand up, but he collapsed. His circuits were screaming at him as they became uselessly numb. _If only I had... enough energy..._

He closed his eyes and lied there motionless, hoping the pain would go away. As he did so, people were screaming in fear and panicking. The criminal had apparently had a partner, and now both were towering over the boy. One kicked him in the face, spitting. "Damn robot kid, tryin to stop us," he growled.

The other chuckled in agreement. "Good thing I shot him with a tranquilizer." Both laughed over him. Astro opened his eyes into brown slits, glaring up at them, and also taking in the scene. Most of the by-standers had run away, including his friends. The men noticed he was still concious, and immediately stopped laughing.

The taller one, whom Astro had tackled earlier, crouched down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing them face to face. "How could a stupid child like you save earth? They shoulda left you blown up," he cackled. Astro just spit in his eye, inwardly smiling with triumph. "Ack!" He slammed Astro back onto the ground, making him shriek in pain.

Both of them howled with laughter, kicking him and stomping on him. "Look at the high and mighty Astro now! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" the second hooted. Astro winced and whimpered each time a foot or hand struck him. How terrible he felt. He couldn't even dream of escaping now with what little energy he had. He'd just need to wait for help.

Luckily, he suddenly heard police sirens heading his way. _Good, these punks will be thrown into jail._

In no time, the police arrived and put both men in handcuffs, shoving them roughly into police cars. Detective Tawashi and Delta kneeled over Astro, trying to hide their worry. A few other officers crowded around, gasping at his state. Astro peered up at them with teary eyes. "Sorry..." His voice was ragged and quivering. Tawashi shook his head. "No, you did fine, Astro." The detective nodded to Delta, who scooped Astro up into his arms. "Bring him to Dr. O'Shay immediately," he ordered. Delta nodded, taking off.

As Delta was hurrying o the Ministry of Science, Astro was slowly losing conciousness. "Delta..." he whimpered, then everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Zoran paced back and forth outside of the Repair Room. Would he be okay? What had happened to him, exactly? She had only been able to pick up "thieves", "shot", and "nearly 'dead'" from the conversation the Doctor had had with Tawashi over the phone.

Footsteps caught Zoran's attention. The girl turned around, watching as a man walked up to her. He was dressed in a long, dark trench coat with the collar covering his mouth and nose, and a black hat to go with it. The only things visible on the man were his creepy red eyes.

"Hello there," he said with a husky, snarled voice. "Might you be Astro's sister?" Zoran nodded hesitantly, a little weirded-out at his appearance. "Yeah, and who are you?" The cloaked man didn't answer. He simply put a necklace around her neck with his gloved hands.

Zoran looked it over with admiration and surprise: It was a 12-carrot gold necklace with a small butterfly on it. The butterfly had pale violet wings dotted with a sparkling blue. Its eyes were crimson red. "This is for me? It's beautiful!" she gasped. The man just nodded, giving a muffled chuckle. Zoran looked up at him with confusion. "What's so funny?"

The man shook his head, as if to tell her "I'm not telling you", then took out a remote. He pressed a large green button, making a shock go through Zoran. She stiffened, her thoughts fuzzy and jumbled together.

All but one. _Trap Astro._

**_A/N: _****Sorry for this being a short chapter! I promise I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Astro rose up slowly from lying down, cringing from the pain that still passed through his circuits. He looked around, squinting, to find himself back in his room. _What happened...?_ The whole robbery was a blur to him. He only remembered being horribly beaten. _Ugh, they'll have that all over the news, now, I bet,_ he thought, humiliated.

Shaking his head to clear it, Astro made his way out of his room, leaning on the walls for support. Once he was in the living room, Astro spotted Dr. O'Shay and Zoran watching the news. Yup. About him and his "defeat". Lovely.

The Doctor must of heard him, so he quickly turned it off and stood up, facing Astro. "Well, it's good to see you're awake, Astro," the elder smiled, lightly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Astro gave him a weak smile back as he made his way to the couch.

"Doctor, what happened to me, exactly," he asked, eyelids drooping. O'Shay put a finger to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "One of the men had shot you in the back, which I'm certain you can still feel"- _You think?_ Astro thought sarcastically -"and the tranquilizer had shot you just above your left shoulder.

"And due to the way your circuits are wired, that shock from it went down into your main system, causing you to lose even more energy." He gave Astro a stern look. "But if you would have remembered to recharge this morning, you would have been fine."

Astro looked down at his lap. "Sorry," he murmured. Dr. O'Shay sighed. "No no, it's okay. I was just worried, Astro," the man said in a lighter tone. The child just nodded, feeling oddly tired. "I think... I'll go back upstairs and sleep," Astro decided aloud. At this, Zoran hopped up from the couch. "I'll help you, big brother," she smiled, holding out her hands.

Astro gave her a grateful smile as she helped him up. Then he noticed her necklace. "Wow, that's really pretty," he admitted while they made their way up the stairs. Zoran giggled. "Thanks! I got it from a man while I was waiting for you to be repaired, Astro!" Suspicion suddenly arose in the robot boy. _Just "a man"? Who?_

But his thoughts faded as he lay down on his bed. He let out a content sigh, snuggling deeper into the blankets. "Thanks, Zoran," Astro said cheerily. His little sister giggled. "No problem, big brother!" she replied, her voice having a creep ring to it.

A warning signal went off in Astro's head at Zoran's sudden change of tone. He sat back up and turned to her, gasping. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes had turned to a glowing blood red, along with the eyes of the butterfly on her necklace.

"Z-Zoran...?" he asked, inwardly terrified. He couldn't fight her in this condition, not even if he was "healthy"! He would _never_ hurt her! Zoran gave him a spine-chilling grin, narrowing her eyes. "Calm down, big brother"- she put her face right in front of his -"it will only hurt a little!"

As quick as lightning, two of Zoran's fingers jabbed into one of the pressure points in Astro's neck. Letting out a quiet squeal of pain, he fell limply onto his side, his eyes closed. Zoran cackled triumphantly, slinging him over her shoulder. The mind-controlled little robot crept down the stairs, whipping her head from side to side to make such Dr. O'Shay wasn't there, then hurried out the door, closing it quietly behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

Dr. O'Shay heard the door close and hurried over to it, seeing Zoran head out, not noticing her carrying Astro over her shoulder. _Maybe she's going to a friends...?_ He shook his head, sighing. _She could at least have let me know._

He then wondered if Astro had fallen asleep yet. So the elderly man went up the steps and opened the boy's door quietly.

Nothing! Astro wasn't there!

Panicking, the Doctor grab the small video phone off of his clothes and dialed Detective Tawashi. A grumbled voice answered. 'What? What is it?! I'm in the middle of lu- Oh, Doctor O'Shay! What can I do for you?" "Inspector! Astro's missing! He _just_ went back into his room to sleep, but he's not here!"

Tawashi almost choked on his sandwich. "Wha-? Don't worry about it, Doctor. I'll send the ARRS to find him."

With that, he hung up, leaving the Professor to wait and worry.

...

The man stood in the abandon house's doorway, just as promised. He grinned under the collar of the trench-coat, his eyes following Zoran's every movement as she made her way to him with Astro. "Great job, squirt," he rumbled, taking Astro off her shoulder and tossing him into a dog crate.

As he tossed Astro in, Zoran cringed, but regained her dominant stance. In the back of her mind, she heard: _Zoran, what have you done? You've just given Astro away to a complete stranger! Who knows what he'll do with him?! _Irritated, although not showing it, the robot girl erased that thought from her mind.

"Here's your reward." He handed Zoran two butterfly earrings, completely identical to the butterfly on her necklace. That snapped her out of her pure-thought's warnings.

Zoran took them from his hand greedily, grinning wildly like a hyena, and was about to put them on. "Wait!" the mysterious man hollered; she stopped immediately. "Put them on once you're at home in your room." Zoran nodded, then ran off. _That should turn off the mind-controlling device. I have no use for her now. Plus, I don't need anyone to know what's happened..._

He turned around and kneeled down next to the crate, smirking at the unconscious boy. _Thanks to my brilliant plan, he's now mine to experiment on! It was easy to send that robo-gnat into his room and destroy his clock's circuitry. And because of that, he was late for getting up and forgot to recharge, just as I had planned!_

A small wrinkle formed between his now knitted brow. _It was just plain luck that those two thieves were robbing that store and shot him, weakening him even more. Although, I HAD planned to capture him right after his school day... Oh well. Hades is on my side today, obviously._

Looking up from his thoughts, he commanded his two his darkly-clothed followers: "Put him in the ship! We should arrive back 'home' by tomorrow morning." They nodded, effortlessly lifting the crate up and carrying it to the aircraft, which was expertly hidden just behind the old house.

Once inside, the two were about to toss the crate into the aircraft's storage room when their boss hollered, "STOP!" They obeyed, looking at him through their masks, awaiting directions. Hissing through his teeth, the man said to them: "Put him in there _carefully_! He is to be the best creation of the Enrichment Institute!"

Again his goons nodded, now carefully placing the caged Astro into the storage room. Their boss sat down in the command chair, pressed a few buttons, and the aircraft took off with it's invisibility shields up.

"And be sure to lock that door incase he wakes up," he reminded them. _Not like he would have enough energy to break out._ Letting out a victorious cackle, the villain grinned.

His long, twisted fangs glistened in the dim light of the aircraft. Finally, that boy was his.

All his.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

Tortured screams became louder as Astro awoke. He gasped and sat up, only to hit his head o the top of the crate. "Ow!" He held his head in pain.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a gruff, demonic voice said casually. Astro looked around. "Who are you? What do you want: money?" There was a menacing cackle. "Foolish little robot! I don't want money!"

A dark figure, surrounded by a blood red aurora, stepped out from the shadows of the room. He snatched Astro by the throat through the bars, bringing them face to face. "I want _you_." Astro felt a shiver go down his metallic spine. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Instead of answering, the man merely squeezed harder over the boy's throat. Although he needn't breathe, Astro tried to twisted away, agony searing through his circuits. "S-s-stop...!" Letting out an amused snarl, the strange man let go, leaving him gasping and lightly putting his own hand over his throat to rub it.

"Who are you?" Astro asked again. The man turned around. "Why, I'm Masuta, the Demon Lord of hell." A shrill cry of fear escaped Astro as he crawled backward toward the farthest corner of the dog crate. Masuta cackled at his display. "Not so powerful, now are you, darling?"

Astro pushed his back up against the corner. _"Darling"?!_ A strange feeling started to well in his chest. Panic? Fear? Both? He had felt both of these before, but not so strong.

Masuta grinned. "Feeling panicked? Weak? Trapped?" The demon howled with distorted laughter. "How amusing! You, of all darling robots, are now the weakest of them all!" Astro frowned, trembling from both hatred and fear. "Shut up, Masuta!" he snapped. Masuta stopped, kneeling down in front of the crate. His laughter slowly died down, and he wiped a tear away. "Please excuse my manners, darling," he said in a mocking voice.

Astro couldn't take this jerk's mocking anymore. He used whatever strength he had left and rammed into the crate's door and came tumbling out. He quickly recovered and got back up to run. But Masuta was quicker. He snatched the robot child up by one of the spikes of his hair.

"Ah ha ha ha! Foolish little thing!" he snarled happily, holding Astro just above the ground. Astro reached his hands behind his head, trying to pry Masuta's finger off. The demon man only "tsk"ed.

With a grin, he hollered, "Fang! Spike! Come and get our _little guest_ to the O.R. room. The scientists there will know what I want done with him." The two goons from earlier appeared in the doorway. Astro gapped at their features: each was as big as Delta, although they looked like huge, walking trashcans. **(A****/N: They look like smaller versions of Zog.)**

The black one of the wrapped its vine-like fingers around Astro and carried him out, the silver one following close behind. He tried to wriggle free, but its grip only tightened.

They soon entered an operation room, about the size of two hotel rooms. One of the scientists, a stocky brunette male with glasses, glanced up at the two, his blue eyes resting on Astro. "I see you finally caught him. Well, Spike, put him on the table, and hold him there until we're ready." Spike nodded, pinning Astro down to a cold, metal table.

He pressed a few buttons on a control panel alongside the table. Restraints clamped over Astro's forehead, torso, wrists, thighs, and ankles. Astro struggled against them, panic rising. "Now now," the scientist said; an "air" mask was placed over Astro's mouth and nose. An odd type of gas started to pour into his nose and mouth. At first, the young robot thought it wouldn't effect him, but he realized he was slowly falling asleep.

_No... Don't.. fall... asl...eep..._

Once again, everything turned black.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

The smell of blood snapped him out of his dreams. Astro sat up abruptly, looking around worriedly. He had been moved from the O.R. room in his sleep. The room looked like cell he had been kept in when the Mock 15 had been threatened by a wormhole, but there were no lights what-so-ever in the room.

Astro blinked, trying to get him night vision to work, but it wouldn't. Irritated, he got up on shakey legs and wobbled toward where he thought to door was. "SMACK"! Nope. That was a wall.

He turned himself around slowly, now holding his hands out in front of him to be sure not to walk into anymore walls. After walking about ten steps, something cold and metal brushed against his fingertips. The door! He struggled getting a firm hold on the door. _Darn it! Normally breaking a door down isn't this difficult!_

His fingers started to become sore, so he stopped, stepping back and squinting his eyes to find a handle or something. Nothing. Astro stiffend at the feeling of something wet dripping down his fingers. He held them up to his face, still squinting. Something red was welling at his fingertips and palms...

Blood.

Astro couldn't help but scream. What was this?! BLEEDING?! _HOW?!_ He staggered backward, tripping over himself and falling into a sit. His hearts pounded... Wait... _"Hearts"_...? Astro opened his chest panel, biting his lip in surprise as he saw... another heart in his chest and... lungs and bunch of other human organs.

_What have they done to me?!_

The child felt light headed suddenly, realizing he had been holding his breath, and fell back against a wall, slowly sinking down into a sit while shutting his chest panel. What... Just... He curled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. How was all of this possible? His body shook as a loud cry erupted from the depths of his heart. Well, _hearts_, now.

The sound of the door sliding open made him nearly jump out of his skin. The menacing cackle of Masuta echoed in the cell. "It appears you have figured out what we've done to you, darling," he smirked. He kneeled down in front of Astro.

Using the tips of his clawed fingers, Masuta cupped the boy's chin, forcing them to lock eyes. "This is only the beginning. Once _I_ am through with you, you'll be the most beautiful creation on earth!" Astro felt tears welling in his eyes again, and tried to blink them away. The demon noticed, and his grin only widened. "Oh, poor wittle Astro is scared...!" His grin turned into an amused snarl. "Just as you should be! This isn't a park, you know!"

Astro glared as menacingly as he could and yanked his head to the side, the demon's claws grazing his chin. Masuta narrowed his eyes. "Trying to be tough, are we?" All amusement was gone. Now he was in torture mode.

Grabbing him by the face, Masuta lifted Astro up and smashed him into the wall. He shrieked in agony, crying. "_SHUT UP_!" Masuta roared, slamming him into the wall once again. He screamed louder. Then he bit Masuta's hand.

Howling in anger, the demon threw him onto the floor, watching with a disgusted look. "_You little quim_!" he snarled. Turning around with a snort, Masuta left.

Sobs raked the child's aching body as he lay there motionless.

He needed to get out of there.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

Astro ran as fast as his sore legs could carry him through the maze. He was panting heavily and was feeling light-headed. The cables all over his body (which were recording his heart rates, air capacity, and the teamwork of his new bones and muscles with his "old" circuitry) made running, movement alone, difficult.

After what seemed like hours of running, he finally made it to the end. As soon as his bare feet could feel cool stone instead of burning barded wires, he collapsed, gasping and wheezing. Pain seared through his feet and legs, and his lungs ached.

Not caring, the scientists were all busy looking at monitors, saying their thoughts on what happened aloud.

"That's outstanding! Look at the two hearts! They're completely in sync!"

"Hey, take a look! We need to open up his right thigh later and fix this muscle! It keeps getting pinned by a few circuits!"

While the others were talking amongst themselves, two other scientists came over, one holding a clipboard and the other with a needle. Astro's left arm was lifted up until it was stiff, and the needle was stuck into the crook of his elbow. He shrieked as an glowing amber liquid was put in him. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

His cry of pain, unfortunately, only got him slapped. "Shut up, AO-10!" the clipboard holder snapped as she wrote something down on a paper. Astro bit his trembling bottom lip. _Why are they doing this?_ he thought weakly.

He was suddenly yanked to stand up, and he did so. His knees kept bending from his legs being so tired, and he got a smack in the back for not standing properly. Astro straightened his legs and stood there almost like a soldier.

Astro began to wonder why they were making him stand, since they weren't doing anything else to him yet. His question was answered when Masuta strode in, flanked by Fang and Spike. Horror gripped his hearts when Masuta kneeled down so they were face to face. But the demon turned his attention to the scientist holding the clipboard.

"So you said he has a circuit that is interfering with his right thigh's movement?" She nodded. Masuta went back to inspecting Astro. "Turn around," he ordered. Astro obeyed, stiffly turning around. He felt claws on the back of his right leg, and shivered. The claws moved down to the middle of his thigh. "Here?" The woman nodded.

No one was expecting what he did next.

Masuta shoved the his claws into Astro's leg to remove the wires. Blood was already gushing from the holes his claws had made, and you could here the child's muscles and bone and metal structure being moved by the claws. Astro didn't even have the energy to scream or move. He was frozen in pain. Even the scientists were astonished.

With a tug to something in his legs, Masuta slowly brought his claws back out, yanking the bothering circuit out with them. As soon as he was done, Astro fell onto his side, squirming and crying with agony. He put his hands on his ripped open thigh and pressed down forcefully.

Masuta handed the wires he had pulled out to someone holding a tray. "There, that should save you some time." He glared down at Astro. "Now get him back to work!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8,

A small amount of blood spurt out of the eye socket as Dr. Pablos removed the child's brown eye. He used a small, special type of scissors to cut the nerves and veins attached to the eye. Blood was slowly crawling out of the socket, along with what tears could still be managed.

The scientist next to Pablos gasped a little. "I-Is he... conscious?" Pablos only nodded, giving a small grunt once he finally snipped the last nerve. He placed the eye on the tray next to him and picked the new one up with pliers. "So he knows we're doing this to him?" she asked.

Another nod. "But it won't matter. If _it_ tries to defy us, _it_ will end up like the Others." He turned to her. "And quit calling it a _him_, Rue. _It_ is nothing but a freak. _It_ is not human nor animal nor machine. _It_ is just another experiment!" He turned his back to her once again.

Rue nodded, gulping back bile that had risen in her throat. "Yes, sir." _How terrible..._

Pablos now inserted the new eye into the socket after connecting both the robotic and human nerves. He then closed the eye, ready to work on the next one, when Masuta barged in. "Get out. _Get out!_ Whatever you're doing right now can wait! I need this room!" Pablos nodded wordlessly, un-latching the boy from the table and carrying him out over his shoulder, like a worthless ragdoll.

Rue followed close behind, shivering as she watched the blood from his eye stain the back of her co-worker's lab coat. "U-um, Dr. Pablos, sir, if you would like, I could carry h- _it_." The doctor handed the experiment to her carelessly. "Go for it."

Unknown to Pablos, Rue was carrying with much care, cradling him like a mother would her child. _Just because he's an experiment doesn't mean he needs to be treated so poorly...!_ She blinked back tears and her throat was tightening with anger and guilt. _Why did I even agree to work here? I thought this place was going to be for the greater good!_

Quicker than she had expected, they were back at the child's cell. Pablos put in the password, opening the door. Rue gave a curt nod before going inside. She set the young one down gently on his side. Some how, he looked _really_ familiar. Like he was a celebrity of some sort. The two spikes of hair on his head are what looked the most recognizable._ I'll think of it._

Rue suddenly remembered Pablos was waiting for her. "Doctor, go ahead back to the Scientist Bay. I'll be there soon." Dr. Pablos just shrugged and walked away. Sighing with relief, Rue lightly shook the boy. "Hey, it's okay, I'm friendly. I know you're conscious." He opened his left eye and peered up at her. Then he opened his right.

She put her hands up to her mouth in horror. His eye... his poor right eye... It was all red with only a white circle, which appeared to be the iris. He sat himself up, trembling from the effort. Rue snapped out of her shock and took him into her arms, carefully hugging him against her. "I'm so sorry. About all of this, little one. I'm so sorry."

The child relaxed against her. "It's... alright..." His voice was hoarse and quivering. She withdrew a little, surprised to see a kind smile on his face. "you're not upset?" He shook his head. "Although I have only 'known' you for the past sixteen hours, you've been very kind to me."

Rue felt herself tearing up again. How could a child be this forgiving to people who have done such terrible things to him? What a pure heart he had!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9,

Atlas, Dr. O'Shay, Detective Tawashi, and Delta were gathered in the O'Shay living room. "Doctor, it's already been ten days since Astro was taken," Tawashi stated. "Normally we leave a case after 24 hours, and obviously, we've been searching for him longer than that. But the team is getting tired and frustrated, so it's about time we stop searching for him and wait it out."

Delta nodded as his boss spoke, but inwardly he didn't want to rest until Astro was found, and the worry for him welled up inside his mechanical heart. Atlas stood up abruptly. "Wait it out?! He needs our help, or he would have been home days ago!" he snapped.

Detective Tawashi crossed his arms and bowed his head a bit. "For all we, know, he could already be dead," he said with a shrug. Atlas clenched his fists at his sides, trying _so_ hard not to hurt him!

"For all we know, he could still be _alive!_" the robot retorted before storming out of the room. He rushed up the stairs in a frantic, angry blur, and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

His circuits boiling, he punched his bedroom wall, leaving a large dent in the off-white plaster. _What the hell are they thinking?! If they're just going to __**give up**__, I'll save him myself!_

"No, you won't." Atlas looked up to see the teenage girl he had met the day before. She strode in, her golden bob cut bouncing along with her steps. " Atlas, I have been where he is. You do _not_ want to find him by yourself if you can help it," she said to him.

Atlas snorted, turning away with his arms crossed. "What do you know, Angel? You have all of these miraculous abilities, yet you haven't done anything, either!" Angel narrowed her green eyes a little. "Atlas, calm down! I've tried everything I can!" "Whatever!" "_Atlas!_"

The anger and fear in her tone made him whip around. She looked him straight in the eye. "If we're going to find Astro, we need to be calm and patient! And I do have a little information about him now."

His eyes widened. "What do you know?" he half-asked half-demanded. A smile small played on Angel's lips. "He's alive. And my twin, Rue, is going to look out for him." Atlas just stood there, his jaw dropped. "A-are you sure?"

Angel gave him a curt nod. "Positive." Her voice was full of assurance. Atlas closed his eyes, sighing, and plopped down onto his bed on his back. "I guess that's good enough... for now... Please stay in touch with your sister." Angel nodded again, then left the room to give Atlas his space.

Angel sat crossed-legged in the soft grass. She placed her hands on her knees, closing her eyes. Her breathing became even and calming. Darkness enveloped her mind's eye as she wandered through the Enrichment Institute. Scientists she passed were nothing more than yellow forms that could not detect her presence.

A muffled scream caught her attention. Her _Maindo· Supiritto_ turned toward the direction of the wailing. Picking up the pace, _Seishin_ _Angel_ hurried toward it. She inwardly gasped, recognizing the door. Masuta's room! Whisking through the door, Angel's _Seishin_ went inside. Disgust and horror overwhelmed her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Angel opened her eyes, gasping for breath to keep from vomiting. Angel covered her mouth with clammy hands, cold sweat creeping down her back. What Masuta had been doing to Astro... was unthinkable...

Shaking, Angel got up and went back inside unnoticed. Her stomach was churning, and she rushed into the bathroom. "Oh God," she wheezed, silent tears falling from her eyes. "Oh dear God..."

Well, there went her lunch!

**(A/N: _Seishin_ means "spirit" in Japanese, and _Maindo_ means "mind", so _Maindo Seishin_ means "Mind Spirit.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N: This chapter contains hentai-yaoi. Although there is no major details on what is going on, if you do not like hentai or yaoi, please skip this chapter.)**

Chapter 10,

Masuta shoved Astro's face into the wall and then slowly pushed him higher up, grazing his skin against the concrete. He leaned in and put his mouth to the boy's ear. "You, my darling, are on your way to being the most beautiful creation in all the universe."

Astro felt the long clawed hand grip the back of his neck and the hot breath of the demon behind him. Fear rushed through him. He panicked, trying to crawl up the wall. The poor thing dug his fingers into the gray brickwork until they were bloody. _I need to get out of here!_ he thought.

Masuta howled with laughter, pulling him back and slamming him hard against the wall. Dazed, afraid and angry all at the same time, Astro realized what was going to happen. _I've got to get away NOW! _he screamed inside his head.

"You've got the wrong idea about me, darling," Masuta said, as if reading his thoughts. He pressed his body against him. "I'm doing all this because I know your real potential. I'm the only one who knows how radiant you are and how much, so much more you can be." Astro screamed as his premonition came true. "**AAAHHH!**"

The pleasured groans booming in his ears made the searing pain much worse. _Why am I here?!_

Masuta licked and suckled on his flesh. _Why is this happening to me?!_

Passionate kisses were planted all over his neck. _What did I do to deserve this?!_

He painfully realized there was nothing he could do. Tears snaked down his cheeks as he remembered life before this.

He missed Zoran bugging him all the time. He missed Dr. O'Shay and going on missions together. He missed helping Nora around the house. Would they ever find him? How long would it be before they gave up looking? He didn't even know how long it had been since he was brought here.

They might have already.

It seemed like hours had passed when Masuta finally finished. He let Astro drop the floor. The boy went limp. He didn't move, speak or cry. He couldn't. He had retreated as far back in his mind as he could in an attempt to escape his own body. For now, that's all he knew to do.

Masuta's foot steps barely registered as he was leaving the room, but his words shook Astro to the core. "You and I are going to reshape the world, my darling. We will make a new chapter in history and rid the universe of humanity and all it's revolting faults." Masuta slammed the bedroom door behind him and locked it from the outside; he had other things to attend to while his sweetheart rested.

After a long time had passed, Astro began shaking. There was so much pain and despair building up inside his chest. Small whispering sobs came out one at a time. Then he broke out into full blown screams.

**nother A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter and not posting for a while! I've been quite busy with band recently, but I'll be sure to make other chapters longer and post more frequently.)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11,

**(A/N: WARNING- There will be a few sentences of yaoi-hentai in the chapter, but it is at the very end.)**

Astro sat in the corner of Masuta's bedroom, hugging his knees against his chest. Loud, heart retching sobs raked his sore body as tears poured from his eyes. How could this happen to him? Why must he be tortured this way?

The click of the door's lock made him tremble and shrink back even further. _He's back...!_ he thought fearfully. But to his surprise, it was Rue! The woman hurried into the room silently, embracing the poor boy. "Oh, Astro! I'm so sorry this has happened to you! I'm here to get you out of here!"

Astro nodded, burying his face into her lab coat as he continued crying. Rue rubbed his back soothingly, picking him up. Peeking out of the doorway, making sure no one was around, Rue pulled her lab coat over him to conceal him.

Her high heels clicked against the stone as she hastily made her way to the lab room. "There are some body bags in a room nearby. I'll sneak you out in one," she murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Astro to hear. He gave a small nod to let her know he had heard.

Once in the lab, Rue set him down gently on an operation table. "Lie still while I look for a body bag." Astro obeyed, his sobbing now quiet whimpers and small hiccups. Rue shuffled through countless drawer, a quick "AHA!" escaping her as she lifted out a body bag. It was just the right size.

She took it over to Astro. "Get in, quickly! I'll hold it open for you," Rue said. Astro gave her an uncertain glance before stepping into it. He lied down in it slowly, the cool, black fabric brushing against the stitches on his thigh.

Rue zipped it up carefully. After a moment, it dawned on her that he needed to breath, so she grabbed a scalpel and cut tiny, unnoticeable slits near his face. "Can you breath?" She heard a muffled "Yes."

With a grunt, the scientist pick it up and slung it over her shoulder, but made sure she didn't do it with too much force.

Astro closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and the muffled click of her heels. _Finally. I'll be rid of this place!_ he cheered inwardly.

But it was suddenly all too good to be true.

The pounding, angry footsteps of Masuta approached them. The boy could feel Rue's muscles tense as the Demon King drew near. "Rue! I know you have my darling boy! What did you do with him?!" His voice boomed with rage. Rue stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ah, Masuta-sama!" Rue stuttered, her grip tightening around Astro and the body bag. "I, uhm, found AO-10 in your room and... and he was dead. It appears he has had some sort of organ failure after your... interaction with each other."

The child could sense Masuta's eyes narrowing in disgust. "Filthy liar! I am the _Demon King! _The _Master of Hell!_ I can tell if someone dies, which is _obviously_ not the case for my sweetheart!" he snarled, snatching the body bag away from her.

Pure terror drowned Astro when Masuta ripped the body bag open and picked him up, one hand gripping his neck while the other squeezed the stitched part of his thigh. "Brat! _You ungrateful brat!_" Masuta howled, digging his claws into his flesh.

Astro could do nothing but scream, squirming in Masuta's grip as an attempt to escape. Rue cried out in shock, covering her mouth with her hands. " Masuta-sama! STOP! Don't hurt him!" she shrieked. Masuta glared at her, making her blood run cold.

The Demon threw Astro to the ground, stepping over him as he marched up to Rue. With a hideous, shrill roar, he slashed one of Rue's cheeks. Rue screamed, falling to the floor. Masuta grinned in sadistic delight as he grabbed her by the throat and choked her.

Rue's face was turning a bright red as her mouth gapped open for air. Astro propped himself up on his elbows, watching in horror. Shaking from pain, Astro got up and rammed into Masuta. "**_Leave Rue alone!_**" Masuta barely flinched when he rammed into his leg.

He just glared down at the boy, fastening his free hand over his face and shoving him away. Astro let out a cry of pain. Rue smacked at Masuta's arm and hand that was choking her, small squeaks coming from her as she tried to breath. Suddenly, her eyes closed, and she went limp.

The evil King howled with laughter. He carelessly tossed her aside, turning his attention to Astro, whom was staring at the lifeless Rue. "Rue!" he cried, scrambling over to her. But Masuta grabbed him around the waist and held him against him.

"Hush, my darling. I had to kill her in order for us to be together."- A clawed finger slipped into Astro's black underwear, making him shiver. Masuta grinned, his long fangs glistening in the dim light. -"Forever."


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own the character, Yuuki Kawashiro. She belongs to Detective Kawashiro.)**

Chapter 12,

Angel was walking down the street with Zoran, carrying her countless shopping bags. "Zoran? How about we start heading ho-" The teenager suddenly let out a shrill cry of pain, hunching over as she clenched over her heart. Her whole body throbbed, especially her throay and lungs. _Wh-what's wrong with me?!_

Zoran stared at her with fear. "A-Angel-san! Help! Some _help_!" she screamed, terrified for her new sister. Someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Zoran whirled around, finding herself looking at a short-haired, brunette girl.

"Y-Yuuki!" Zoran cried, giving her neighbor a quick hug. "'Sup, Uran-chan? What is you need help with...?" Zoran let go and pointed down at Angel. The blonde teen looked up at Yuuki with a weak smile. "Nice to meet ya," she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Yuuki crouched down next to Angel. "Here, let me help you up. We should get you home," she said cooly. Angel nodded and got up, slightly leaning against Yuuki for support. _Oh God, this hurts so bad! Why?_

Zoran picked up all of her shopping bags and followed closely on the two girls' heels.

...

Angel flopped down on the couch, panting lightly. Her jaw was in just as much pain as the rest of her body from being clenched shut. "G-God dammit...!" she growled, her teeth becoming sharper. Her nails dug into her shirt as she hunched over.

An image of Rue's smiling face flashed in her mind for only a few brief seconds before disappearing. Angel's eyes widened, the pain now lessening. _No... That means..._ She hung her head. _Rue is... dead..._

"Angel? Angel-chan?"

Yuuki's voice brought her back to the present. She looked up. "Wh-what?" Yuuki held out a teacup toward her. "It's your lemon ginger tea. Uran-chan said it would help you." Angel nodded bluntly, taking the cup with her shaky hands. "Thank you very much, Yuuki."

Yuuki sat down next to her. "So, what is up with what I've heard? Atomu-chan has been kidnapped? No wonder I haven't seen him at school for a while..." Angel gave her another nod, taking a sip of her tea. "Yes. But it's more than just that..."

Angel quickly told Yuuki everything she had shared telepathically with Rue, and what she'd seen with her _Seishin_.

The thirteen year old tomboy sat there, stiff as a board, her fists clenched tightly. Angel looked at her with concern, a sisterly feeling growing over her. "Yuuki-chan..." She set her cup down and hugged Yuuki from the side. "We're _going_ to get him back."

Yuuki nodded, lightly yanking away. "I-I'm going to help, too!" She stood up abruptly, anger sparking in her brown eyes. Angel gave a quiet grunt as she nodded, standing up next to her. They both grinned with determination, highfive-handshaking.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, Yuuki Kawashiro."

"Like wise, Angel Keidensu."

...

The full moon shimmered down upon the white wolf, her emerald green eyes narrowed at the distance as she sat atop the O'Shays' roof. A cold breeze wisped past her, bringing an odd scent to her nose. Growling softly, she expertly hopped down from the roof, landing softly in the grass of the yard.

'_Who is there?_' she demanded. A shadow moved at the corner of her vision. The she-wolf gasped in surprise as a dark wolf formed. '_Grim!_' The dark wolf smiled, blood oozing from between his fangs. '_You look surprised, Angel. But don't worry, I'm not here for you._' His red gaze drifted up toward Atlas and Zoran's rooms.

Blood pounding in her ears, Angel leaped at Grim. '_You shall do no more harm to this family!_' She managed to knick his cheek with her fangs. '**_My_**_ family!_'


End file.
